Belonging
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Emma pays the Captain a visit, thanking him for everything he's done.


Much like Killian barging into the Charming's residence, Emma didn't bother knocking before entering his quarters. Slipping inside, her back pressed against the door once it shut behind her. She was fairly certain no one had seen her creeping down the corridor towards his cabin, not that she was doing anything wrong. It just felt… awkward to have your parents eyeing you as you snuck into a pirate's cabin.

"Ah, Miss _Swan_… I somehow expected that I would see you soon." He flashed her an overconfident smile, before rising from his desk where he was sat, his eyes focused in on her. As they always did. No matter what was going on, he always found himself drawn to her. "And what do I owe this pleasure?"

Emma hesitated, her breath caught somewhere in the back of her throat, her mouth feeling dry. "I-… What you did back there. Coming back. That's _new_ for me." Her shoulder sagged, her head bowing forward, "No one's ever come back to me."

"There's a first for everything." Killian came around his desk, chuckling slightly at the way she shifted forwards and then backwards, as if unsure if she wanted to be closer to him or put the distance between them again. "I suppose in the end, I had to make a choice."

"And what was that choice?" Emma questioned, her brows knitting together and her head tilting to the side.

"The past or the _future_." He met her eyes, the importance of his words there in his gaze. "Once upon a time, I lost out on something that I desperately wanted. But it's different this time. It's different because _this_ is my second chance."

Emma turned her head away, trying to keep him from noticing the way her eyes fluttered under his gaze, the way her heart skipped a beat. "Well, thank you Hook, my son means everything to me. I'm grateful that you chose to help us." She glanced up at him then, "To put the past behind you."

This time it was Killian who shifted, walking two full strides forward, standing directly before her. "I chose _you_ at the beanstalk and I choose _you_ now." He reached out, toying with a strand of her hair like he had down up at the beanstalk. "I want what you have in your eyes." His voice dropped to a barely audible whisper, "I want a family. Your eyes aren't like they were when I met you. You got your family back and you _will_ get your boy back."

Emma bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes lowered as she stepped closer to him, her breath caught somewhere in the back of her throat, refusing to come out. "You came back, even after everything." She tilted her head to look at him, eyes meeting his. "After everything I did to push you away, you came back. Hell, people I've clung to…still left me." She smiled at him, her heart hammering in her chest, "You gave up your revenge… for what?"

"To be part of something." Killian said quietly, "That's what I came back for initially, but now that I know it's to help you save Henry." Hesitantly he brushed his fingers over her cheek, his eyes flickering between her lips and her eyes.

Emma rose up on her toes, her lips pressing against his cheek, lingering for a minute, gauging his reaction. He didn't pull away, he didn't flinch, in fact his hook now rested at her hip, keeping her close. Emma inhaled shakily, tilting her head just right so that her lips brushed ever-so-lightly against his lips. There was a second of hesitation before his fingers slipped around the curve of her neck, cupping the base of her skull.

It didn't take long for the kiss to gain momentum, the tension and concealed desire of every last one of their encounters finally coming to a peak. It was a release, not just from the tension created by each other, but the tension of their pasts. Everything that had made them hesitant to give into one another, trust, lost, fear, revenge – was gone. They were stripped bare and in this moment they were simply Emma and Killian. Not a savior, not a pirate, and they certainly weren't broken. They fit.

Killian steered them backwards until the backs of her thighs met the edge of his desk, his hand slipping down to grasp her hip, hauling her onto the edge. Her legs slipped around behind his, the soft material of her leggings slipping over the leather of his trousers. A soft laugh escaped her lips as her legs slipped from their spot for a second time, her arms sliding around his shoulders.

"Looks like something needs to come off before we can continue," Emma whispered breathily, a lopsided smile on her lips as her eyes searched his. He was seeking permission; she could see it there in his clouded blue eyes, flecked with the yellow tone of the candle light.

Emma let her feet fall to the ground again, reaching down to work the zipper down the back of the boots. They weren't stopping. She wouldn't let them get to this moment and shy away, because if she walked out that door, without knowing the full extent of this, she couldn't face him tomorrow. She would build her walls up again, pushing him away and she _couldn't _do that again.

"Well, since you seem so insistent," He drawled out, stepping back just enough so she could kick her shoes off, his hand sliding over her cloth covered thigh, "I suppose I could assist in removing these." Killian slipped his hook behind her back, using his arm to support her as he leaned her back more against his desk, "You know I'm quite fond of how thin these are." He slipped his free hand between her thighs, a smug smirk on his lips as he brushed his fingers over her, relishing the way her lips parted with a gasp. He pulled his hand away, tugging at the waistband of her leggings and drawing them down her hips.

It had been three hundred years for him. His grief had been far too intense the entire time, blinded by the loss of what he could have had and clouded by the distant memory of a woman he had thought he would love until his dying day. Milah would always hold a piece of his heart, but Emma held far more. Emma had been the _one_ person to pull him away from his revenge when they were on the beanstalk, his plans and goals were far from his mind in those ten short hours. But then they returned when she left him, strengthened with the anger of another chance lost to him. Now, however, he had the chance for _everything_ he wanted. To be the hero, to be the lover, to be part of _something_ – a family.

Her legs wrapped around him, her heat flush against him as she tightened her grip around him. She slid her arms over his shoulders, drawing him closer and kissing him. It was a hungry kiss, led by desperation and need and desire. Her fingers slid through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp, eliciting a pleased groan from his lips.

Killian pulled back, bringing her with him, his hand firmly at her hip keeping her pressed against him as he walked them towards the bed. The desk, though convenient in something rushed, was not how he wanted to take this. If he was going to have Emma Swan, he was going to _have_ her.

"Have you ever been _ravished_?" He questioned, with that smug little grin and the same tone he'd taken when he'd asked her about being in love on the beanstalk.

"Maybe I have been." Emma retorted, with a grin matching his own, her fingers brushing over the scruff on his cheeks. "Why?"

Killian flicked his tongue over his bottom lip, "Because I intend ravish you."

"Right now you're just telling me that you will - how about you show me that you will?" She quipped, biting down on her bottom lip and releasing it seductively, batting her lashes at him. Her heart was hammering in her chest, eyes widening when he flashed the most lustful look she had ever seen on someone.

And then he was moving. He pushed her shirt up her chest further, lips brushing along her ribs, eyes trained on her face, watching her reactions. His teeth scraped gently along the curve of her rib bones, tongue teasing as against the skin. It had been a _very_ long time since he'd been with a woman like this, but it didn't entirely show in his movements, in his actions, in his desires. He wanted to give _her_the pleasure first, to focus on her. The most important person to enter his life in three hundred years.

Killian tugged at her underwear, drawing them down her legs and tossing them carelessly to the floor. Fingers and lips trailed along her inner thighs, teasing her sensitive skin, while ignoring where he knew she wanted him. His eyes flickered up to her face, smirking against her skin as he caught sight of how she looked. Her head was arched back against the pillow, lips parted with a soundless moan, no doubt keeping quiet in fear of being found out.

His fingers brushed against her, feather light and barely giving her anything to satisfy the tension coiling between her legs.

"_Killian_." She rasped out, fingers diving into his hair as she felt his breath against her skin. He was being an incorrigible tease and she didn't approve of it. It had been a long time since _anyone_ had done this. In fact, this had always been far too intimate for her taste and all of her encounters after Neal had been one night stands, impersonal and emotionally distant. But now, all she could feel was the undeniable connection she held with Killian. The desire and the emotion and the need.

Emma cried out then, hips rocking off of the bed as his lips descended against her heated flesh, his tongue teasing against the most sensitive spots. Her fingers tightened in his thick dark hair, tugging sharply when he started to pull away. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his fingers join the mix, coaxing and teasing her. "Killian." She breathed, biting down on her bottom lip to suppress a moan.

"Yes?" He questioned with a wry smirk, resting his chin against her thigh and looking up at her, making a show of licking his lips. "Did you want something?"

"You."

Killian hesitated, eyeing her for a long moment, before he sat up, starting with the laces of his pants.

"Let me," Emma whispered huskily, her eyes darkened with desire as she jerked the laces lose, fingers brushing against him through the leather barrier. "Your shirt needs to come off."

He shook his head, "The contraption is hard to work with." He met her eyes, a flash of shame visible in his too-blue gaze. "Later." Before she could insist any further, he leaned in and kissed her, pushing her back against the bed again, letting his weight rest against her.

Curiosity got the best of her, but she didn't press the matters any further. She skimmed her hands over his shoulders, feeling the line of the straps used to hold his hook on, pressed against his skin beneath his shirt. She knew that they'd removed it after the car accident, but she wondered what it looked like, where it fastened and buckled closed. But they could look at it later. Because there would be a later.

Emma rocked her hips upwards, her feet brushing against the backs of his legs, trying to spur him on. She could feel the smirk on his lips, as she kissed him, the shift of his hips as he suddenly thrust forward. She cried out against his lips, both in pleasure and surprise. Her hips rolling up to meet his. She was thankful that his lips muffled her sounds, thankful that they wouldn't have the God awful experience of her father coming to find her and find out why she'd screamed. There were some instances, that it wasn't so great having a 'white knight' for a father.

But tonight there was no one else on the ship in their minds. It was just the two of them, setting out on a journey, that wasn't the same journey they first began on. They had been two completely separate entities, in worlds completely of their own, with ambitions and goals that didn't quite intersect. But they had to be broken so that they could be mended together. They had to let go of the past and embrace the future. Trust, hope, and belonging. Together.


End file.
